The present invention generally relates to the field of exercise devices, more particularly to rope climbing simulators for allowing a user to simulate ascending and descending rope climbing exercises therewith.
The rope climb is one of the historical exercises employed by the military, schools and gymnasiums for building upper body strength. Typically, the rope is suspended from the ceiling or another stationary object. The rope is generally thick and sometimes includes a series of knots to assist the user in gripping the rope at spaced points. The rope climb is considered to be an effective tool for training the upper body because the user is required to support his or her entire weight while climbing to the top of the rope. Descending the rope also provides as much upper body training to the user.
Gripping a rope to support one's entire weight is very difficult to perform. Typically, athletes who have had a history of extensive upper body training can climb a rope. However, weaker individuals may find it difficult to even begin the rope climbing exercise, and gain associated training benefits. Also, some other weaker individuals may only be able to climb up the rope a short distance before they have to slide or drop from the rope. As such, these attempts at the rope climb may be difficult and unsafe without prior upper body training.
A standard rope climbing exercise does not provide any selectable weight assistance or resistance for the user. The user must be able to support their entire body weight without assistance. Moreover, the rope used in the rope climb is typically a coarse, thick, weave of strands providing a large cylindrical surface for the user to grip in their hands. Such thick ropes are generally coarse, and over time, strands of the rope may protrude therefrom and irritate the hands of the user. Additionally, such ropes are generally formed having a weaved configuration such that the user is able to effectively grip the rope. However, continual use of such a rope will not only irritate the user's hands but may even cause rope-burn from engaging and disengaging the rope too quickly. Additionally, sweat or moisture can make the user slip off the rope. Thus, there are several disadvantageous aspects of rope climbing which severely limit most users from performing the rope climb safely and generally causes damage to the user's hands.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rope climb simulator which allows a user to perform substantially the same exercise as accomplished by engaging in a conventional rope climbing exercise, without the aforementioned disadvantageous effects.